eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Rum Cellar Campaign Collection Timeline
Wikitable I will see if i can make a wikitable for this timeline. like ... -- 09:09, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds interesting! :Is there a completed one somewhere on the wiki to look at (as an example, I mean)? :Felishanna (talk) 10:06, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::I didn't find a decent example, so i start from "scratch"-- 10:39, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :::done can be viewed at Rum Cellar Campaign Collection Timeline/Summary, it's ain't perfect but it should do the trick -- 18:43, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Aditionial Information from Adonic Rum Cellar Campaign: Collections *RARE OCEAN MAPS collection (5) yields the end reward. (Have received these maps in the following order...) *The 5th Map: SEA OF CROSSED SWORDS MAP is obtained by clicking the MAPBOARD in the LAST ROOM (behind the desk) of the regular heroic Rum Cellar. (In the same room as Portia and Chandra.) Clickable after defeating Portia and Chandra. This map is PLUNDERED when clicked. (After it is plundered, no one else can get it until it respawns.) THIS MAP RESPAWNS after 90 minutes. CONFIRMED.) *The 3rd Map: GUNTHAK FLOW MAP is a reward from completing all the collections that comes from the CHESTS in the Rum Cellar Solo, and Adv. Solo. These 5 collections lead into a collection called BELONGINGS OF THE VANGUARD which when completed will give this map. (credit Guk.Piccxy for the correction) *The 1st Map: STRAIGHTS OF TWELVE MAP was a reward from completing the PIRATE'S BELONGINGS collection (15 shinies). 10 of the 15 collections come from the Rum Cellar Adv. Solo, Solo, and Heroic GROUND spawns. The other 5 collections come from the Event Heroic and Challenge zone GROUND spawns. (These shinies will not pop until you have defeated the Captain and First Mate.) (credit Guk.Piccxy for the correction) *The 4th Map: OCEAN OF TEARS MAP: There are confirmed 5 blue shiney collections that reward "Really Bad Eggs" shinies that when completed with yeild the OCEAN OF TEARS MAP (4th MAP). They can all be collected after the first named is killed, and you have the previous maps to see them. (Screenshot in thread comments shows spawn points) *The 2nd Map: SEA OF SANDS MAP: After completing the OCEAN OF TEARS MAP (4th Map), go back into the regular heroic zone and kill the first named. There will now be GREEN shinies that will spawn in the keg storage area (past first named aka the area with KIlidin the NPC in SOLO zone). These shinies will open a playing card collection "The Deckgang's Deck" when completed will yeild the FINAL MAP. (Screenshot in thread comments shows spawn points) SIDE NOTES: *IN ORDER TO SEE THE BLUE SHINIES: **Have the 1st, 3rd, and 5th Map already collected. *IN ORDER TO SEE THE GREEN SHINIES: **Have the 1st, 3rd, 4th and 5th Map already collected. *BOTH BLUE & GREEN SHINIES ARE TRACKABLE IF: **You have ability to see them by having previous maps *Utilizing a tracking ability such as a Gnomish Divining Rod or track harvestables -- 11:17, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I have written a summary section on the main page based on this (and other information), presented in the same form as the one for the EOF Fabled collection timeline. Felishanna (talk) 13:36, July 20, 2015 (UTC) The numbers seem to be out of order. The collections are listed alphabetically instead of in the numbered order in the summary. Should we leave it in this order and change the summary or reorder the list to match the summary numbers? --Omni (talk) 17:05, November 4, 2015 (UTC)